Ten Thoughts, on Shuffle
by prosecutorial
Summary: You know that ipod shuffle meme thing? I decided to do it. Drabble-ish. No intentional pairings. Sorry for any possible suckishness. Enjoy.


**Gaian Visions – Desecration**

There was no time to waste. Phoenix felt the urgency of the situation applying its steady pressure as each second ticked by. Maya was over there, and he had to do something. The fire blazed high, extending past his line of sight. The smoke stung his eyes. His heart began racing. He couldn't manage to bring his mind out of the crippling fog it had sunk into.

He did the only thing he could think to do: run. He took a breath, and burst into a sprint. He had to make it. He couldn't fail. It was impossible.

He felt the planks of the disintegrating bridge crack underneath him, and he felt his heart and stomach plummet a lot faster than the rest of his body.

…

**Objection!** (Really.)

Humming a tune to himself, Phoenix strolled into his office. He loved the feeling after winning a tough case. It was like a weight had been lifted, and he looked forward to whatever life would throw at him.

"Whatever" didn't include a surprise attack from the members of the Fey clan, however.

"Nick!" Maya shouted as she sprung out of hiding, Pearl springing to life soon after. "Let's celebrate!"

_Ah, that was probably a few feet_, Phoenix thought, estimating how high he must have jumped. _A measly 5.5 from the cantankerous Russian judge._

"Come on!" Maya urged, pulling him along. "It's burger time!"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh to himself as he followed his diminutive female companions.

…

**The Lady is a Tramp**

"Uh, Maya…" Phoenix began. "Don't you want to be heading home about now?"

"Huh?" Maya responded, slurping down a banana milkshake. "Why?" She smirked mischievously. "The night is young, Nick. And what better way to spend it than partaking in such an extravagant indulgence?" She referred to, of course, the fine cuisine that was the 24-hour burger joint.

"Yeah, but, you see…" Phoenix replied. "I can't exactly afford your 'extravagant indulgence.'"

"Oh, pish posh," Maya shrugged him off. "I thought the man was supposed to treat the woman."

Phoenix sighed. He hadn't the energy to fight back. He just wished Maya didn't have such a robust appetite.

…

**The Way Things Are**

_Is it better this way?_

Edgeworth gazed out the window, looking at the orange-tinted clouds below. He had been stewing in his own thoughts since the plane took off.

_I shouldn't care what they think, I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions. Yet, I can't help but feel some kind of…regret. They probably would have wanted me to stay, but I chose the easy way out, yet again. But I know that they will be better off without me, the way things usually are._

_I can't seem to stay in one place for long, can I? I suppose I might never settle. And I suppose I know no other way than this._

…

**Fugainaiya**

"Hmmmm…" Maya hummed, staring intently at the cards in her hand. "Do you have any…sevens?"

"Mmmm…" Pearl hummed back. "Go fish!"

Maya puffed her cheeks in frustration, snappily taking a card from the pile.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Phoenix pointed out. "You two have been cooped up in here all day."

Maya sighed. "Nick, this is very important. We're going to best out of 100 here!"

Phoenix, sans blue suit jacket and tie this particular day, held up a lime green Frisbee. "Come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

Both girls glared at him, eyes red at the rims. _Geesh, how long have they been going at it?_ Phoenix thought.

Phoenix rolled up his sleeves. "Fine, if that's the way you two are going to be…" he grumbled as he grabbed the two by the collar, dragging them the whole way out of the office and to the park. Maya made no attempt to walk on her own.

Phoenix propped them up, walked a distance, and faced them. "Okay, I'm going to throw it!"

He flicked it with the grace of a pro, but it caught a little too much air, flying in an arch above Maya and Pearl and, along with the change in wind direction, flew straight back to hit Phoenix in the head.

Maya and Pearl could hardly stop laughing.

…

**Cry Baby Cry**

"Mr. Nick! You're horrible!!" Pearl screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

Phoenix sighed, disheartened by the tiny girl's sudden outburst. He hated it when Pearl did this. He didn't like seeing her cry, especially when he knew he had to have done something to provoke it.

He approached the door and knocked with a slow conviction. "Pearl?" he called softly to her. "Hey, I'm sorry. Stop crying, please."

A minute dragged by before Pearl opened the door. Phoenix smiled at her, kneeling down to her level.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah," Pearl said, nodding her head. She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Ack! You're choking me!" Phoenix laughed, pulling her away. Pearl laughed along with him.

"Don't be so silly, Mr. Nick," she said, following him out of the room while the two laughed together.

…

**The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room)**

"Hey, Nick!!" Larry called out. "Rockin' party, dude!"

"Oh, hey Larry," Phoenix replied as Larry approached. "Having fun?"

"Definitely!" he affirmed, giving him the thumbs-up. "Say…" he began, suddenly serious. "You think I got a chance with her?"

"…What?" Phoenix responded bluntly. What was he talking about?

"You know, _her_," Larry reiterated, though not any more clear than last time. He pointed to the woman he was referring to, and Phoenix went pale.

"W-What? _Her_?!" Phoenix sputtered. Surely Larry must have gone mad. But, if Larry had his sights set on a woman, he wouldn't rest until he had her. Or until she issued a restraining order. "Well, if you…like her, then…I guess?" Phoenix replied, unsure. Larry would probably pursue her even if he had said no.

"Alright!" Larry said, determined.

He sauntered over, with his best pick-up lines in tow, and started talking to her.

He was soon chased off by the crack of a whip and a vicious string of "foolish fools."

…

**Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)**

Phoenix chuckled to himself.

Maya, curled up as tight as she possibly could be, was fast asleep on the couch in his office. She clutched a file in her hand.

_She deserves it,_ Phoenix thought. _We've been working on this case for a while now._

He glanced up at the clock. It was getting on into the morning, and he wasn't surprised Maya fell asleep.

Phoenix silently shrugged off his jacket and laid it over top of her.

"Good night, Maya," he whispered, touching her shoulder as he passed by. He plopped in his desk chair and tried to do the same as her.

…

**Laughing With**

Edgeworth looked grimly on the crime scene. A girl of a tender 16 years, murdered in cold blood. He hated working on cases like this. But at the same time, he loved being able to discover the truth in these kinds of cases and making sure justice was delivered properly.

"Here's the DNA sample you requested, sir!" Gumshoe said triumphantly. Edgeworth took it without a word. "Somethin' wrong, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe inquired.

"No…it's nothing," Edgeworth denied. He looked at the sheet of paper, and stored it in his organizer for later. "It's just…cases like this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gumshoe replied, his voice with a hint of melancholy. "It makes you think, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does," Edgeworth responded dismally. "She was too young to die. I can't in good conscience let this killer roam free."

He stared at the scene of the crime a while longer. He wondered for a moment about her last minutes. Was it really just a harmless accident, or was a pair of malicious, hateful eyes the last thing she saw before she died?

"Let's get back to work, Gumshoe," he said with resolve.

Gumshoe beamed. "Yes, sir!"

…

**Here Comes the Sun**

Phoenix and Edgeworth emerged from the courthouse together, each with briefcase in hand.

Claps of thunder had shaken the courtroom multiple times that morning, and the rain could be heard pounding the windows in the lobbies.

Both men winced at the brightness of the now-clear skies.

"I thought the weather report said it would be raining all day today," Edgeworth remarked. He scoffed. "Can't the weatherman make at least _one_ accurate prediction?"

Phoenix held a hand to his eyes and smiled, looking upon the rainbow that had formed in the distance. "It's alright by me."

…

**A/N:** I've seen this done before (most recently by nightwolfed) and I thought it would be a fun distraction from calculus/biology/life.

I'll get around to updating my other fic eventually.

So I cheated a little. I went back and added stuff to each.

It ended up being slightly Phoenix/Maya-centric, which I find interesting. It wasn't my original intention…

Anyway, here are the songs:

Gaian Visions – Desecration, composed by Frank Ticheli as performed by the Michigan State University Wind Symphony. It's a beautiful piece.

Naruhodou Ryuuichi – Objection!, from the Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul album. I know, cheap.

The Lady is a Tramp, performed by Frank Sinatra

The Way Things Are, by Fiona Apple

Fugainaiya, by YUKI, from the anime Honey & Clover

Cry Baby Cry, by The Beatles

The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room), by Flight of the Conchords. A perfect fit for Larry, one might agree.

Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel), by Billy Joel

Laughing With, by Regina Spektor

Here Comes the Sun, by The Beatles


End file.
